


Any Way You Like

by Flightless_Bird



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Aftercare, Dear lord my tags, Eleven is a sweetheart, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Language, M/M, No Plot, OOC, Porn, Self-cest, Some Fluff, The TARDIS Ships It (Doctor Who), and he’s a tease, at all, flustered!eleven, gallifreyan condoms are a thing, he’s also a bit insecure sometimes, porn with some feelings, probably quite ooc, sex against the TARDIS, ten loves praise, theyre a kinky pair with the hair and praise, trans ten, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightless_Bird/pseuds/Flightless_Bird
Summary: “I need you.”Ten leaned forward to whisper against Eleven’s ear. “Then take me, Doctor.”Or: The Doctor is a narcissist, both in past and future.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Any Way You Like

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, this is just porn. I found this ship, jumped onboard, and wrote this all just now. Please forgive me if it’s terrible, I just wanted it posted because idk, maybe you’ll like it??
> 
> Thank you if you read this sin, and much love to you if you leave a comment :3

Oh this was _very_ not allowed.

The Doctor gasped as he was shoved roughly up against the locked door of the TARDIS, hot mouth against the back of his neck and hands fumbling with his belt buckle. The sold weight of his future— _eleventh_ future— was pressed up against his back, and, dear god, practically grinding against his ass.

The Doctor was fairly certain he had never been more turned on and therefore, more narcissistic.

Eleven huffed, needy,against the skin behind his ear, breath tickling and sending sparks down the Doctor’s spine. The Doctor couldn’t help but chuckle. “Desperate, are we?” he asked, breathless. He reached behind him, clutching at Eleven’s hip to pull their bodies impossibly closer.

Eleven got the Doctor’s pants undone and open, fingers shaking. “Oh, shut up,” he muttered, as the Doctor rocked into the hand sliding into his pants. “As if you’re any better.”

“At least I didn’t— _agh_ —get all hot and bothered jus’ by looking at myself.” Ten—it only seemed fair to refer to his own self that way—rolled his hips forward into Eleven’s palm. A flicker of insecurity passed through him when Eleven’s hand came into contact with his sex, which was ridiculous. Eleven had to remember what he’d have between his legs, even if he didn’t have it now. Ten could feel the evidence hard against the back of his thigh.

Eleven paused only for a moment, sensing or remembering his past self’s worry. He placed a gentler kiss to the back of Ten’s neck. “What a pretty thing you are,” he breathed and Ten practically melted against the door. “Was I always like this? Having people fawn over me and never realizing why?”

“Oh, you knew why.” Ten tossed a crooked grin over his shoulder. The want in Eleven’s green eyes made him burn. “Maybe you just didn’t realize how it felt to be on the other side.” He reached between them, cupping Eleven’s crotch and squeezing.

Eleven nearly wheezed, immediately fumbling to undo his own fly and shove Ten’s pants down at the same time. “You tease,” he rasped.

Ten didn’t answer at first, focused on helping get his pants and briefs down around his knees, fingers jerky with his own want. Spinning around, he put his back against the TARDIS door and yanked Eleven in by the collar. Eleven’s jacket was long gone on the floor, as was Ten’s, along with a tie and a maroon bow tie next to each other. He kissed him, tongue pushing shameless into his mouth, tasting himself, his own whimpers. Eleven reached back between his legs again, fingers slipping carefully into Ten. His thumb pressed against his clit and Ten groaned into his mouth.

“You remember how this felt, don’t you?” Ten purred, looking up at Eleven from under his lashes. He wrapped his hand around Eleven’s cock, stroking him slowly. He was so wet, they both were, and so unabashedly _ready_. “You remember exactly what it was like t’be fucked against this door.”

Eleven made a low sound from the back of his throat. He used a foot to push Ten’s pants down the rest of the way and let him step out of them fully. “Don’t say that,” he gasped, their foreheads leaning together, hair brushing. “God, I’m—“ his cock twitched in Ten’s hand, slick with precome.

Ten gave a short, breathy laugh. “You almost came from me, _you_ , saying ‘fuck.’” He hooked a leg around Eleven’s thigh and rocked their hips together. Shit, he needed him inside him. He was going to tear a galaxy apart with this paradox, and he didn’t care because he was so hot for this Doctor; dear god he was such an idiot when he was turned on, and apparently his future self never learned.

“Please,” Eleven begged, the tip of his cock nudging against Ten’s entrance. “I need you.”

Ten leaned forward to whisper against Eleven’s ear. “Then take me, Doctor.”

Eleven grabbed him by the thighs, helping him as he pushed his weight up and wrapped his legs around Eleven’s waist. He started to slide inside of him, and Ten abandoned the confidence act to drop his head back against the door. “Oh, you’re— you’re so—“ He didn’t know how that would’ve ended. It fell apart into a moan, as Eleven slipped deeper inside.

Eleven was panting, trembling with the effort of holding back. He let Ten adjust, murmuring soft encouragements, praises, _lovely thing, feel so good, so good for me._ He had to know how much of a slut he was for praise, because Ten ate it up, turning his face away and breathing heavily.

Once Eleven had his thighs against Ten’s, he stopped, letting them catch a little breath. Ten tangled his fingers in that cheeky flop of hair and felt the pleasantly overwhelming sensation of being filled.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Eleven managed, even as he pinned Ten against the door, had him wrapped around him. Last minute nerves.

“You knew we’d do it anyway,” Ten smirked. “I saw it in your face when I walked in.”

“How d’you know that?”

“Please.” Ten circled his hips, prompting a shuddering gasp. “You all but groaned when you saw me.”

And now Eleven moved, grinding up into him, movements surprisingly languid. Ten’s breath hitched, arms around Eleven’s neck. He wanted to take him deeper, he wanted to know if they did this again, maybe across the console, or laid out over silk sheets— Eleven slid against that delicious place inside of him, and Ten let out a high whimper.

Eleven raked his fingers through his hair. “Do you know how gorgeous you are?” His hips bucked forward faster, punching heady breaths out of Ten. “You’re right,” he said through gritted teeth. “I remembered and I wanted to get on my knees for you.”

The image made Ten moan aloud and tighten his muscles around Eleven’s cock. “Please tell me we do this again,” he panted, nails scraping the back of Eleven’s shoulders through his shirt. “I’d have you any way you like.”

Eleven laughed between harder thrusts, kissing Ten deeply. When he pulled back, it was with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. He set his lips against Ten’s ear. “You rather enjoyed it bent over my console,” he murmured, “ _Doctor_.”

Ten just about came then, rocking his hips down to meet Eleven’s. “S—say my name again,” he stuttered.

Eleven ground into him, feeling how close they nother were, muscles coiling. His fingers dug into Ten’s ass as he fucked into him. “Doctor,” he groaned adoringly. “Ten, _my_ Tenth Doctor.”

Ten hadn’t known how it would affect him to be called _Ten_ , but apparently Eleven did.He was pulling on Ten’s hair and damn, if that didn’t turn him on. He came then, muscles pulsing around Eleven, and a desperate cry on his lips. It wasn’t long before Eleven climaxed too, muffling his noises against Ten’s neck. A spike of nervousness hit Ten for a moment, before he felt the unnatural smoothness of a Gallifreyan material. He barked a laugh. “You were wearing a condom,” he crowed. “You really wanted it bad, before I even got here.”

Eleven flushed. “So did you,” he returned. He shifted his hips and worked a hand between them to brush over Ten’s clit. Ten’s breath caught, overstimulated, but still arching his back at the pleasure. “Waltzing in here and flirting like nobody’s business. You really wanted to see how good it was with yourself, didn’t you?”

“Fuck,” Ten gasped. “We’re—“

“A bit immoral, yes, I know.” Eleven rested his forehead against Ten’s breathing a bit slower. He waited a moment more before slipping himself out of him. He was endearingly caring in how he lowered Ten’s legs to the floor and helped him stand through the aftershocks. He probably knew how intense it was for Ten, sex, how he needed to remember how to breathe. It touched Ten in a way he hadn’t expected.

He swallowed. “Do I stay the night?” he asked quietly.

Eleven smiled, and stroked his hair from his forehead. “The TARDIS makes a room for us.”

“I should’ve known.”


End file.
